


Decipher

by Eclipsa (pulchrasilva)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Apologies, Broken Bones, Demon Deals, Familial Relationships, Fear, Gen, Katherine and George are twins, Lies, Manipulation, Morally Neutral Gideon Gleeful, Mystery Shack, Older Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Possession, Post-Canon, Scientist Dipper Pines, Self-Doubt, Threats, Villain Bill Cipher, it's like the gravity falls season 3 we all need, single parent dipper, the twins come back to Gravity Falls with their own kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchrasilva/pseuds/Eclipsa
Summary: A lot of time has passed since the events of Weirdmageddon, Mabel and Dipper are both adults, with kids of their own. One summer, Mabel and Dipper took their kids up to Gravity Falls, a small town in the middle of nowhere where they spent the best summer of their lives. They showed the kids around the strange tourist trap known as the Mystery Shack and then let them go play in the woods while they caught up with their old friends. But after the kids find a strange statue in a forest clearing, things start going very wrong. Now it's up to George, Katherine and Annie to rescue their parents from the grip of a demon.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher & Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher & Original Character(s), Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Original Character(s), Mabel Pines & Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Decipher

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually write this fic, it was written by a friend. They don't have an AO3 account so I offered to post it for them. 
> 
> For clarification, Annie is Dipper's daughter. Katherine and George are twins and they're Mabel's kids.
> 
> Warnings: broken bones, injury to children, demonic possession, threats of harm to another person, self-doubt, a building collapsing, kidnapping, manipulation, mention of past parent death, self-sacrifice, anger at a family member, blaming, Bill speaks in all caps, children being relied on to stop a disaster
> 
> Please let me know if I'm missing anything, and be safe when reading!  
> Enjoy!!

A lot of time has passed since the events of Weirdmageddon, Mabel and Dipper are both adults, with kids of their own. One summer, Mabel and Dipper took their kids up to Gravity Falls, a small town in the middle of nowhere where they spent the best summer of their lives. They showed the kids around the strange tourist trap known as the Mystery Shack and then let them go play in the woods while they caught up with their old friends. Katherine and Annie were running around while George sat under a tree reading a book and watching them play. Suddenly he heard Katherine call out to him.

“Hey, George, do you know what this is?”

He ran over to the girls and saw what they were looking at. It was a large statue, embedded in the grass, it was covered in moss and looked... weird, like a triangle with an eye and a hat on. It had one arm extended like it was reaching out for something. Something about it gave George the creeps. Not Annie though. She reached out and grabbed the hand of the strange statue. Almost immediately she collapsed on the floor clutching her head. The twins heard a strange demonic laughter echoing throughout the clearing and they were pretty sure Annie could hear it too. Eventually the laughter faded and Annie stumbled to her feet. The kids all looked at each other, frightened and confused, and ran back to the mystery shack.

When they got there they found their parents alone in the living room. They burst through the door yelling about what they’d just seen, well, the twins did. Annie was strangely quiet.

“Woah, slow down,” Dipper laughed “what happened?" Katherine took a deep breath and started from the beginning

“We found this weird statue of a triangle with a hat and-” Dipper cut her off

“You didn’t touch it did you?” he asked, his face was serious and Mabel looked concerned.

“Well, Annie did" George admitted and Dipper looked like he was going to be sick.

“Kids, follow us" Mabel said and led them to the vending machine in the gift shop. The kids were amazed to find it slid back to reveal a secret passageway to a large room full of dusty machinery. Once they were down there Dipper knelt down in front of his daughter.

“Annie, let me see your eyes" he said. She still didn’t say anything, however she reluctantly lifted her head and let her father look. He gasped in horror. Annie’s eyes weren’t brown like they normally were, they were yellow, and slit down the middle like a snake’s. The girl’s mouth slowly transformed into a psychotic grin and she began to laugh. But it wasn’t her voice. It was the same laugh the kids had heard in the forest, the same laugh that had haunted Mabel and Dipper’s nightmares for years since they were kids. It was the laughter of Bill Cipher.

“WELL, WELL, WELL, ISN’T THIS JUST PERFECT! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS IT WAS _YOUR_ KID WHO FINALLY LET ME OUT, PINE TREE! AND NOW YOU’RE ALL STUCK DOWN HERE. WITH ME!" Bill laughed again, the horrifying noise echoed through the chamber as the doors to the lab slammed shut. The twins were terrified and Mabel held them tightly. Weakly, Dipper got up, his hands trembling. He couldn’t let this happen again. Not to his daughter.

“Bill!” he yelled “Let my daughter go!”

“AND WHY,” Bill said, “SHOULD I DO THAT?” Dipper walked over to Annie and whispered something in her ear. Bill's eyes almost glowed with excitement at what he had said.

“And you can have it. And my body. Just let Mabel and the kids go” Dipper spoke louder this time and Mabel's eyes widened in fear. Dipper reached out and shook his daughter’s hand.

“WE’VE GOT A DEAL PINE TREE” Bill cried as he left Annie’s body and entered Dipper’s. Dipper doubled over at the strange sensation of his mind being taken over. He fought for control long enough to slam down on the button that opened the door to the lab.

“Run!” he screamed to Mabel and the kids as the whole shack started to shake violently. Mabel grabbed the kids and sprinted back up the staircase. They only just made it out before the Mystery shack crumbled to the ground.

“Dad! No!” Annie cried, scrambling through the rubble. The twins rushed to help her but Mabel just stood there, crying.

“Kids, I think we should leave. We never should’ve brought you here.” She said between sobs. She gently placed a hand on Annie’s shoulder and she reluctantly stood up. A bus pulled up outside the mystery shack and Mabel ran towards it. Katherine and George held back and waited for Annie. Just as Mabel stepped on the bus, the doors slammed shut. Mabel yelled at the driver to open them again to let her kids on but he didn’t seem to hear her. He slowly turned his head towards her to reveal glowing yellow eyes. The last thing the kids heard as the bus sped away was Mabel’s screams as they mixed with that terrifying laugh.

The kids were stranded. Stuck in a strange town they knew nothing about. They collectively decided that the best course of action would be to search for help. There had to be someone who knew about what that _thing_ was. They wandered into town, asking around if anyone knew anything about a creature named Bill. They were met with confused looks by any younger people they asked, but the adults were a different story. They would glance around, as if they were scared of being overheard, and then make up some hurried excuse and quickly walk away. The kids knew something was wrong. They could just tell that these people knew exactly what they were talking about, but didn’t want to discuss it. But the kids were determined. something had happened here, and whatever it was, it might help them to find out what that creature was, and what he wanted with their parents. They’d been walking for a while and were beginning to give up hope of ever finding anyone who would talk to them about Bill. It was like they were scared of even mentioning his name and it was starting to get annoying.

“Ugh! What is wrong with this stupid town?” Katherine yelled in frustration as yet another person ran off with a hurried excuse. Suddenly, Annie collapsed to the ground clutching her head. It felt like someone was pushing against her skull and trying to get inside her brain and it _hurt._ She screamed in pain and a man rushed over to help. He looked about the same age as the kids parents and his hair was completely white. Annie continued to scream as the man asked what was wrong. Annie choked out a reply

“It... hurts.... like someone is... inside...... my head....” The man gasped at her words. He shot the twins an apologetic look and then hit Annie on the back of her neck, knocking her out. Katherine glared at him

“What was that for?” she yelled at the man. Her anger overflowed and she punched him in the face. He backed off, startled by her strength.

“It was necessary.” He replied. “I’ll explain later. But first, what do you kids know about Bill Cipher?”

The man led the twins to his house, promising to explain everything when they were in a more secure environment. ‘he has eyes everywhere’ was his only explanation for this. Katherine and George followed him, carrying their unconscious cousin.

“I don’t trust him" Katherine hissed to her brother

“Neither do I. But he said he would tell us about Bill. He’s the only source of information we’ve got right now, so we’re just going to have to go with it.” Katherine reluctantly nodded. She knew her brother was right. They cautiously followed the man into his house and he quickly shut the door behind him. The twins laid Annie down on a sofa and looked around. The guy’s house was filled with strange objects, many of them supernatural in origin. Strange stones and candles, as well as books and scrolls. The man saw the kids staring and chuckled

“Now I’m sure you’ve got a lot of questions, but first allow me to introduce myself, my name is Gideon and I heard that you three were asking around about Bill Cipher? Well, you won’t get anything out of those folks. A lot of them weren’t there, and the ones that were, well, they don’t like to discuss it.” Gideon looked over at the unconscious girl and looked sad for a moment, like he felt bad for her. “I’ll tell you whatever you kids need to know but I can’t do it in front of her.” He motioned towards Annie then walked down the hall into another room. George started to follow him but Katherine grabbed his hand

“George... don’t. We still don’t know if we can trust this guy. I think we should make a break for it.”

“I’ve been thinking. I’m not sure if that demon is completely gone from Annie’s mind. I think he might have been spying on us. And that’s why Gideon had to knock her out. I think we should listen to what he has to say. He could help us.” Katherine still wasn’t convinced, so they decided that she could stay and watch over Annie, while George talked to Gideon about Bill.

George cautiously walked into the room and found Gideon sat staring at the door. He had a faraway look in his eyes as if he was remembering something, and from the expression on his face, it wasn’t something he wanted to remember. He snapped out of it when he saw the boy looking at him.

“Right, come in, sorry about that. How do you kids know about Bill?”

“Well, I didn’t until this morning. When we got here, we found a weird statue in the woods and touched it and then my cousin started acting all weird and I think she was possessed. Then my uncle talked to the demon and it seemed like they knew each other somehow. Then my uncle said something to Bill and he stopped possessing Annie and took over my uncle instead. It was terrifying.”

Gideon looked at him in shock. “so, I was right about your cousin then. If Bill is back then we are all in great danger. You said your uncle got possessed? Where is he now?”

“Well, uncle Dipper got trapped under a load of rubble when the mystery shack collapsed. But I don’t think he’s dead, I think Bill took him to the same place he took my mum.”

“Wait, Dipper? You’re Mabel's kid! I’ll tell you anything you need to know, just ask"

“If it’s alright, I want to know everything you can tell me about Bill Cipher.” George said.

Gideon sighed, “alright kid, if that’s what you really want, but I’m warning you, you might not like what you hear" George sat down, and listened as Gideon explained what had happened in Gravity Falls years ago, when Mabel and Dipper were both just kids. He told him about Bill’s powers, about what Bill wanted and about what happened when he almost got it. He didn’t sugar coat it, or lie about his involvement. As he went on, George became less sure of his decision to trust Gideon. However, he stayed and listened because he needed the information. George listened intently, both horrified and fascinated by the things his mum and uncle went through when they were even younger than him. They stopped an apocalypse. But none of it mattered anymore, because they had let Bill out again. As George listened to Gideon’s story, he hardened his resolve. They were going to stop Bill.

Meanwhile Katherine was getting bored waiting for George to come back. He was talking forever in there. She glanced at Annie, still asleep on the sofa and figured it would be okay if she just went to the bathroom. She got up and walked down the hall, leaving her cousin alone. She wasn’t gone for one minute before Annie woke up. She opened her eyes and was immediately hit with a weird feeling in her head. A wave of nausea washed over her and she felt her vision blur. She shut her eyes tight and waited for the feeling to subside. When it did, she cautiously opened her eyes, but she could no longer see Gideon’s living room. Instead she was met with a slightly blurry vision of a small metal room. She tried to look around but she found her vision was fixed on that one particular spot. Then she saw why. On the floor, laying in a heap, was a figure.

“Dad!” Annie cried. The nausea returned and she heard Bill’s voice echoing through her mind.

“LISTEN UP KID. I’M WILLING TO STRIKE A DEAL WITH YOU. IF YOU DO SOMETHING FOR ME THEN I’LL LET YOUR DAD GO. IF NOT, THEN I’LL KILL HIM. WHAT DO YOU SAY?” Annie looked over at her dad, lying helpless on the floor. Her dad was all she had, and Bill knew it. He knew what she would do, he had her exactly where he wanted her. She clenched her fists, so many thoughts clashing in her mind. She knew it was wrong, she knew what this monster was capable of and she knew she shouldn’t help him but she just couldn’t lose her dad. Her mum had died when she was only three. If she lost her dad too she would be all alone. She couldn’t live without him. She had to do it.

“Alright Bill. It’s a deal.” Annie sighed, defeated.

“I KNEW YOU’D COME AROUND" Bill said. “WHAT I NEED YOU TO DO IS THIS.” Annie felt a strange sensation as instructions were somehow implanted in her mind, Bill hadn’t said anything yet she now knew exactly what she had to do to get her dad back. “AND YOU SHOULDN’T TELL THE OTHERS. YOU KNOW THEY WOULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS. THEY’LL HATE YOU FOREVER.” Annie nodded. She knew exactly how Katherine and George would react if they found out what she was doing. She didn’t have a choice but they wouldn’t see it that way. She knew what she had to do. The vision of the metal room faded away and she could again see the living room. The instructions in her mind directed her towards a bookshelf in the corner of the room. Annie pulled one of the books off the shelf at random and opened it. She then sat down and pretended to be studying its pages.

Suddenly Katherine burst back into the room. She looked at what Annie was doing in confusion.

“Hey! You’re awake! What’s all this?” she questioned. Annie felt a pang of guilt. Lying to her cousins was the hardest part about all this. But she wasn’t going to let her dad die, no matter what it took.

“I found a way to destroy Bill!” She held up the book she had grabbed earlier, snapping it shut before Katherine could see that it wasn’t what she said it was, if we go to this place there is something there that will banish Bill back into that statue we found!” Katherine looked excited at Annie’s words, but then her smile faded.

“What about Gideon?” Katherine asked. “Do you think we can trust him?” Annie shook her head.

“No. In fact I’m pretty sure he’s working for Bill.” She pushed away the horrible guilt that grew with each lie she told. “If we want to be sure this will go well then I think we should get him out of the way. I’m worried he will try to stop us.” Katherine nodded silently in agreement. The two girls quietly formed a plan.

George stunned as Gideon finished his story. Then he stood up quickly.

“We’ve got to tell the others! They need to know all this!” he jumped up and ran back into the living room with Gideon following behind. He burst through the door and Kathrine grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. Then, as Gideon came into the room Annie smashed a heavy book into his head. He fell to the floor.

“You killed him!” George yelled at his cousin. Annie bent down and felt the man's pulse.

“No, it’s fine. I just knocked him out.” George looked horrified.

“Why would you do that?! He was helping us! He told me loads of important information about Bill!”

“He might have done, but he wasn’t going to help us. He was working for Bill. Don’t worry, I found a way to defeat Bill. I just needed to make sure Gideon didn’t try to stop us.” Annie explained. George looked at her, he felt like something was off. She was acting nervous and the things she was saying didn’t make any sense. He tried to catch his sister’s eye and see if she thought so too but she was looking expectantly at Annie.

“Okay, I think I know where we need to go now.” Annie said, the guilt creeping back in. “follow me.” They followed Annie out of the house and into the woods. She had no idea where she was taking them, or what would happen when they got there but that didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was her dad. Finally, they reached a clearing in the forest. In the centre of that clearing was a strange dark mass of light. It gave them all an uneasy feeling.

“Annie?” George asked, worried, “what... what are we doing here?” Annie didn’t answer him. She was staring at the mass expectantly. Then she realised what it was, and what she had to do. She started to walk towards it. Katherine and George reluctantly followed her. They shared a silent look that said neither of them wanted to do this, but they weren’t going to let Annie do it alone. The closer they got to it the more they felt draw towards it, like it was pulling them in. Finally, they felt they couldn’t stop as they were sucked into the dark shape. They felt a weird sensation as they passed through it and fell out the other side.

The kids looked around. They had fallen through a sort of portal and ended up in a small metal room. There was one door and it was locked. The portal had disappeared. They were trapped. On the far side of the room was Mabel, unconscious.

“Mum?” George and Katherine ran over to her and shook her. Trying to wake her up. Nothing happened. Then in the corner of the room, something moved. A figure stood up and stepped out of the darkness. It was Dipper. Annie ran over to her dad and gave him a hug.

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” She cried, but Dipper pushed her away, knocking her to the floor. She looked up at him and realised in horror that he had glowing yellow eyes. He started to laugh.

“WOW, YOU KIDS ARE NAIVE! I MEAN, I KNEW _SHE_ WOULD FALL FOR IT,” he gestured to Annie “BUT I THOUGHT YOU TWO WOULD HAVE NOTICED SOMETHING WAS OFF. I WAS ALMOST HOPING YOU WOULD, THAT WOULD’VE BEEN FUN TO WATCH!” The possessed Dipper walked over to a table and pulled a strange glowing cube out from a bag. Annie recognised it as the bag her father had brought with him on the trip, but she had no idea what that cube was. It looked weird, energy seemed to pour out of it. She had a vague feeling she had seen it before, but she wasn’t sure where. Bill, still using Dipper’s body, unlocked the door and walked out. Locking the door behind him.

Katherine glared at Annie.

“I can’t believe you! You lied to us! You set us up! You’re a traitor!” She punched the metal wall in anger. Annie looked at her with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry! I really am! I didn’t know this was gonna happen! Bill was going to kill my dad! I... I didn’t have a choice-" Katherine cut her off,

“Save it. I don’t want your excuses. It’s still your fault we're in this mess.” Katherine stormed over to the other side of the room and started trying to wake Mabel. Annie looked Imploringly over at George, silently begging him to back her up but he was engrossed in thought and fiddling with the lock on the door. She buried her face in her knees and began to cry. She never meant for any of this to happen.

George was deep in thought. He knew he had seen that strange cube before, or at least a picture of it. He struggled to place it in his mind. He knew it was Important, or Bill wouldn’t have wanted it so badly. But what was it? Suddenly he remembered something. He remembered something he had overheard their uncle saying to their mum. He had made some kind of scientific discovery, some sort of substance that amplified people’s key strengths or something. He remembered his mum being really excited and showing them a picture of a jar full of liquid that looked almost identical to the cube that Bill had taken from Dipper’s bag. If that was what had now, then they were all in really big trouble. As if on cue with his thoughts, the kids all heard screaming coming from outside. Something bad was happening out there, they needed to act quickly.

George snapped out his thoughts and frantically working on picking the lock of their cell. He called out to the others.

“Guys I think I know what Bill is doing. We need to come up with a plan.” As he spoke the lock fell off into his hands, he tossed it aside and swung the door open. Katherine ran over to her brother but Annie stayed in the corner. George looked over at his cousin and realised she was crying.

“Annie?” he asked tentatively, she didn’t reply. “Annie, are you coming?”

“Why do you want _me_ to come? I’ll only mess everything up again.” She replied, and her sobs grew louder.

“Annie it’s okay, I don’t blame you for what happened. You made a mistake. It’s fine. Neither of us can say for certain that we wouldn’t have done the same thing if we were in your position. We don’t hate you. I promise.” George had addressed this to Annie, but while he said it, he had been looking at his sister. Katherine’s glare softened and she realised her brother was right. It was unfair to judge someone’s actions when they are put in a difficult situation. Katherine put her hand on her cousin’s shoulder.

“I’m really sorry. For everything I said. I overreacted and didn’t think about your side of the story. I’m so sorry.” Annie looked up at her and smiled through her tear-streaked face,

“Apology accepted. I’m sorry too. I should’ve told you guys Bill was threatening me. We could have found another way.” Annie stood up. She felt as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. They didn’t hate her! On their way out she grabbed her dad’s bag and the three of them walked out of the metal room together as George explained what he worked out about Bill’s plan.

They ran outside to see Bill, still in Dipper's body, standing in the middle of the forest, he was holding that cube and it was like a storm was pouring out of it. Energy flowed into Dipper’s body making Bill stronger with every second.

“We have to do something!” George cried. As he did so Katherine ran over to her possessed uncle and tried to take the cube from him. Bill laughed and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back. The pain shot up Katherine’s arm she heard a crack. She cried out and Bill threw her to the ground. She landed in a crumpled heap on the floor and George and Annie ran over to her. Bill turned to face them.

“YOU KIDS STILL THINK YOU CAN STOP ME? YOU’RE JUST AS BAD AS PINE TREE AND SHOOTING STAR WERE WHEN THEY WERE YOUR AGE! CAN’T YOU SEE IT’S ALREADY TOO LATE? I’VE WON!” There was a flash as Bill left Dipper's body. The minute Dipper was back in his body he collapsed. Bill had really hurt him badly. Annie rushed over to her dad. He was unconscious and his breathing was shallow. Tears filled the girl’s eyes and she held Dipper tightly.

“It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay, _it’s going to be okay”_ she whispered to him, not really believe it herself.

George stood up. The only one left. Bill laughed at the sight.

“KID GIVE IT UP ALREADY. YOU’RE PATHETIC. WEAK. THERE’S NOTHING YOU COULD DO TO STOP ME NOW AND YOU KNOW IT. JUST GIVE UP.” Bill’s hand glowed with energy and George felt himself lift off the ground. Bill tossed him aside and he felt a pain in his leg as he hit a rock. He looked down and saw that it wasn’t a rock at all. It was the cube! Dipper had dropped it when he passed out! There was still a chance they could win this! George picked it up and immediately felt it’s power. He felt the energy pour into him and it felt like it was making him smarter. Suddenly he remembered something Gideon had told him about Bill. He now knew exactly what they had to do to beat him.

He silently moved over to Katherine and passed her the cube, and while it didn’t completely heal her arm, she felt stronger and ready to fight again.

“Bill is only able to take a physical form because of this cube. I’m pretty sure Dipper has a way to reverse it’s effects in his bag. If we can just hold off Bill long enough to get it then we will be able to beat him.” George explained to his sister. She smiled,

“I’m on it.” Katherine jumped up and began throwing rocks at Bill. She knew they wouldn’t have much effect. She just needed to keep him away from her brother. It was working. Bill turned to face her in rage and didn’t notice George sneaking over to where Annie had dropped the bag. He opened it and rifled through the stuff, sure enough, he found a bottle labelled ‘for emergencies only’ with a small sketch of a cube below. He was sure this was the right thing. He poured it into a small glass jar and sealed the top. He turned around just in time to see Bill blast his sister backwards into a tree.

“Katherine!” he cried out. Too late realising his mistake. Hurriedly, George put the bottle and the cube down next to Annie. She picked them both up just as Bill shot George, draining him of the cube’s energy and knocking him out.

Annie clutched the bottle to her chest, breathing heavily. She was so scared. She pressed her head against her dad’s chest and was surprised when he started coughing.

“Dad?” she whispered, “you’re awake!” Dipper smiled weakly,

“Yeah, I’m going to be okay. Listen to me, you’ve got to stop Bill.” He gestured to the antidote in her hand, “I see you already worked out how. You can do it. I know you can.”

“But I’m... I’m so scared... I don’t think I can do this Dad... I really don’t.”

“Yes, you can. It’s alright to be scared, but you’re brave, you’re strong. You can do this.” He squeezed her hand and she smiled.

“I can do this.” She picked up the cube and felt its power flow through her body, coursing through her veins. She felt like she could take on the world and emerge unscathed and she liked it. She picked herself up and called out to Bill.

“Hey!” he turned to face her, and she smiled, “This stops. Now.” She ran towards him, dodging his blasts of energy with ease. When she was close enough, she threw the bottle as hard as she could straight at him. It exploded on impact, erupting in a cloud of bluish grey smoke. Bill let out one final scream as his physical form dissolved into thin air and he was trapped in the mindscape once again.

Dipper and Katherine’s injuries were healed in no time thanks to the cube, and when they woke Mabel up the kids delighted in telling her everything that had happened, albeit a slightly exaggerated version of the story.

They spent the rest of the summer in Gravity Falls, Mabel and Dipper showed them everything they had seen when they were younger, and more, the kids still couldn’t quite believe a place like this really existed. It was like something from a fantasy story.

A month or so later, and Katherine, George and Annie were back at school. It felt surreal to be back home after the things they had seen. They filed into their class and sat down. Their teacher asked them how their summer was. The three children smiled at each other and replied in unison,

“It was alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Leave kudos or a comment if you did, any feedback will be reported back to the author!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
